


allice karkle the fanficktion

by karkle_sparkle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus is creepy, Lusus death, Multi, Romance, Vacation, allso fighting, axcept for sollux maybe, dancesters are sibling too the main trols, gamzee is evill, more too come - Freeform, mutent wings, nobody likes eridan, spiders because of vriska, subjugulars, the ancesters are the grand parents, trolnapping, trolsona, unrequieted love, violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkle_sparkle/pseuds/karkle_sparkle
Summary: the epic story of my main oc allice karkle and her wanted relationship too karkat or karkles gets interupted by darkness! how many trols are working with the grand high blood and le? find out more!this is a fanficktion ive been working on for four years but havent had time too finish it but im doing it again! since the beginning ive improved on spelling grammer characters etc to i hope its an even better read then before but old chapters have weird spelling sometimes.critic is welcome i dont know if ill respond too comments much but try too keep it civil. some say my ocs are mary sues but i dont think so they have flaws and youll see farther on into the fiction!ill add characters and tags in if any more come up but for now its just whats their thanks for reading! - allice





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if your cureous what she looks like this is the old character sheet i might redo it one day well see!  
> [allice karkle](https://www.deviantart.com/karkle-sparkle/art/trolsona-oc-495499027)  
> allso thanks for reading ill release the chapters i have now which are 19 then the rest will come as they are finished

allice karkle had a secret and that was that she had mutant blood and she had royel blood. in fact she had three bloods two were royel and one was her candy red blood she kept hidden, well how did she keep it hiden you ask you will find out later.

any way she was stareing in the mirrer at her self and what does she see, of coarse she sees herself but also her mutent wings. every one said they wear beautiful and she beleived them so she was allowed to keep them and she did not get culed for it. she brushed her short black and pink hair with a brush and smiled at her refletion witch smiled right back at her of coarse. 

than she went out to the kitchen to get cereal and of coarse it was her favourite cereal witch was trol sugar crisp. when she was putting the cereal in the bowl who walks into the kitchen its sollux capter. “h3llo what2 up” he sais to her he takes her bowl of cereal away to eat for him self what a jerk. “dont be a jerk sollux give that back or i’ll tell karkles on you” i said and i mean buseness. he knows i do because he looks scaered and puts the cereal down and leaves. “okay th3n by3”

i am annoyed but deside too forget about it because it doesnt matter i will see karkat soon. i walk out too see where he is but hes not there where is he i ask feferi, who is sitting on a stool and eating clam chowder. “)(ES NOT HERE” she sais and keeps eating the clam chowder. “well where is he” i say looking around for him. “)(E WENT OUT SIDE TO SEE IF IT WAS GOING TO RAIN MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK TO” 

so i went out side and yes it was raining so i pulled my arms on top of my head too block out the rain so my hair would not get wet. sure enouf it was karkles out there and he was standing in the rain i laughed of coarse “why are you standing out here silly why not go back in side” “I LIKE THE RAIN IT HELPS ME THINK” he answers me wow i didnt know this well now i do. “karkles i have some thing too tell you” 

sudenly there she is its nepeta who comes out into the rain as well now shes with us out here. “:33 karkitty l3ts go back inside do you want too” she sais and gives him a kitty smile wide but not really wide “OKAY I WAS THINKING FOR A LONG TIME ANY WAY LETS GO BACK IN MY HAIR IS WET” he sais and i follow both of them back into the hive let me tell you about the hive. it is really big a combo nation of every thing its very big and allso it is very pretty.

we drink tea witch is given to all of us by kanaye because she actualy makes really good tea okay its great, it turns out making the dresses isnt her only specielty. any way then our hair was dryed because it was warm in side the house of coarse so then karkles was happy again well, not happy but close too it and this also made me happy because of coarse i love him! oh thats right i still need too tell him.

too be continued!


	2. chapter 2

i am drinking my tea and thinking of a way too tell karkles i love him when aradia comes in with big news and that by that i mean some thing very bad! “guys s0me thing very b4d h4s h4pened and we need t00 get it fixed” she sais very scaredly. “WELL WHAT IS IT HURY UP” karkles demand in his loud voice witch makes me blush because its cute ok. “g4mzee has been tr0ln4pped we need t00 s4ve him” aradia crys not emotion less any more. “OH MY GOG” karkles yelled his face full of panick.

what was so bad about this you ask even though gamzee is strong ok maybe the strongest but gamzee was karkles moi rail. we have too do some thing quick before this can get any worse! “who trolnaped him” i say with detrimation because i want too help. aradia wipes her tears away and sais with a tight face “we dont kn0w yet it h4pened over night 0nce the m00n w4s up he w4s g0ne”

“WERE GOING TOO FIND HIM ASAP!” karkles screamed in furyness “ARADIA YOU SERCH OUT SIDE THE DOOR KANAYA YOU SERCH IN THE BASE MENT AND ALLICE COME WITH ME” “okay of coarse i will!” i said in agree ment and follows karkles out side. “where was he last time you saw in him” i say to him i still want too tell him my feelings but this isnt the time! “HE WAS IN THE GARDEN BUT NOW HES GONE” karkles sigs really loud and any way we look around for him but hes not there at all!

just then my cell phone rings so i pick up and answer it of coarse. “hello” “hello its kanaye can you tell karkles hes not in the base ment” “okay of coarse” i pull on karkles sleeve and say as cutly as possible “karkles hes not in the base ment!” “OH GOG IF HES NOT THERE THAN WHERE IS HE!” he sais and looks all over for him “dont worry karkles well fine him well find him together!” i tell him.

will we find gamzee or not too be continued!


	3. chapter 3

“OF COARSE WELL FIND HIM!” karkat is smiling now hes happy and detrimined! any way now all we need too do it look for him in the neighbours houses. karkles takes the lead and i follow him closly behind while singing “blurring and stiring the truth and the lies”. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! “OPEN UP!” karkles sais as he knocks on the door of our cross street neighbour. and who opens the door its kankre. he looks very trigered by karkles yelling and i laugh even though thats mean and i shoudnt do it so i wont ever do it again.

any way kankre clears his throat and begins too sermin right then and there oh no! “KARKAT WHY ARE Y6U YELLING ITS TRIGERING ME S6 MUCH.” kankre sais as a matter of fackt. “THERE IS N9 EXCUSE FOR Y6URE YELLING N6W ST6P IT RIGHT N6W AND ANY WAY I TOLD Y6U THIS BEF6RE 6KAY BR6THER.”

“GAMZEE IS MISSING!!” karkles interupts with tear striken eyes. “HE WAS HERE YESTERDAY AND NOW HES GONE WE CHECKED EVERY WHERE HES NOT IN THE BASE MENT HES NOT IN THE GARDEN HES LOST!” “6H N6” screams kankre! “6K I WILL C6NTINUE THE LETURE LATER BUT F6R N6W WE MUST FIND HIM!” he screams more and runs!

so then we looked even more for him and we looked every where! but there was no clown too be seen any where and than sudenly i had an idea. “you look for him here and i will fly too see if i can see him any where!” i felt comfritable because there was two mutent witch were kankre and karkles and allso because every one excepts the wings any way remember?

so i fly to the sky and in the distance one house over i see him hes on the roof! but there is some thing different about him is he even gamzee. “he’s up here i will get him” i yell down too the karkle family and flap my wings to the house next door too the house next door and land in front of gamzee. “why are you up here we were so woried!”

there was three scratches across his face and he was lauging maniclly. “ThErE yoU aRe PeEkAbO!” some thing was wrong his voice was different what hapened to gamzee?

too be continued!”


	4. chapter 4

“gamzee whats wrong with you!” i asked confused why was he sitting on the roof and why was he laughing too himself this was so weird allso why are there scratches! “NotHiNgs WrOnG i fEEl GrEaT!” he sais in that voice making me shiver in afraid. “well if nothings wrong than get down from here ok i will help you karkles misses you we all do get down!” i demand and pick him up carrying him as i fly own.

but when i put gamzee down on too the grass the grass begins to dry mysteriusly. karkles runs too gamzee throwing his hands over his body and huging him tightly “I MISSED YOU WHERE WERE YOU WHY DID YOU GO” he sais in a yell of coarse he was angry! and than gamzee pushes him away! “DoNT HuG mE lOwBlOoD!” karkles gasps i gasp we all gasp loud accept for gamzee!

“gamzee dont be so mean what are you saying what happened too you!” i scream inraged. “I aM NoW A SuBjUgUlaR tHe GrAnD HiGhBlOoD CAmE tOo Me In A dReAm AnD tOlD mE tHaT I Am A HiGhBlOoD wItCh MeAnS i CaN bOsS yOu ArOuNd AnD ALLsO rUlE tHiS lAnD!” he sais in a royel voice he is now royelty!

“GAMZEE DONT BE RIDICULUS IM NOT A LOWBLOOD YOU NEVER EVEN SAW MY BLOOD HOW DO YOU KNOW!” karkles sais in a voice that is final. “I SaW yOu GeT A PaPeR cUt wHEn We WeRe BaBiES sO i KnOw ItS ReD wItCh Is MuTeNT!” karkles gasps at gamzee how could he remember that it was five whole sweeps ago.

“WeLl AnY wAy I aM GoInG NoW bYe!” gamzee sais and what happens? wings come out of his back but not just any ordinary wings they are dark wings like mine accept dark! karkles looks from me too gamzee too me again and bite his lips “WHY DOES HE HAVE WINGS TOO IS HE A MUTENT LIKE YOU AND SORRY I DONT MEAN THAT IN A BAD WAY NO OFFENCE TOO YOU ALLICE” “i dont know either!” 

gamzee laughs and laughs again before flying up and flapping his wings witch were giving off a bad ara and than he was gone! “WE NEED TOO FIND HIM AGAIN!” kakles sais! “BUT FIRST LETS ALL GO TOO SLEEP IM TIRED AND THAN WE CAN CHASE GAMZEE!”

too be continued!


	5. chapter 5

that night we all fell into a fit full sleep. gamzee was finally found after all but he wasnt his reguler self he was insane like a clown but not the birth day clowns the scary ones! i tried too sleep but couldnt sleep so i got up and rubbed my eyes and than so i knocked on karkles door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! “WHOS THERE AS YOU CAN SEE IM TRYING TOO SLEEP” he sais “karkles its me i can’t sleep” “OH” he sais. he lets me in and i sit at the edge of his bed sighing in worrying. “do you think well find gamzee soon?” i ask simply. he closes his eyes and blinks. “I DONT KNOW BUT I HOPE SO ITS BEEN A WHOLE DAY OF NO GAMZEE”

and inded it has been one whole day since gamzee was gone in fackt it has almost been two whole day! i flap my wings in diss content and sigh loudly. “do you know where gamzee couldve flown too he said he is with grand high blood and is now a subjugular?” “OH ABOUT THAT YES THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD IS IN THE NEXT CITY OVER BUT NO BODY KNOWS IF HE LIVES THERE OR NOT THEY SAY HES IN AN ABANDON WARE HOUSE BUT THATS JUST A MYTH THAT MAY JUST BE TRUE.” “well lets go there tommorow than!” “OKAY THAT SOUNDS GOOD”

there wasnt much else too say well, i still needed to confess too him but didnt know how too because i was sacred! “karkles i need too tell you some thing” “OKAY WELL WHAT IS IT” “i...i!” i couldnt say it! “never mind!!” i ran from his room embarased. how could this be happening what a disastrophe! 

i bump into rose on the way down the hall and she screams in fright! “what are you doing up this late” rose sais stunned and in some pain. “i was just making sure karkles was ok and he is” “well okay but any way! i must be on my way good bye child” she walked away continued walking and i went out side to think. 

out side was cold it was like winter but instead it was summer it was so weird! “what am i too do what do i do do i wait for karkles or fly too gamzee!” i say as i look at all the houses there who could i ask for help? i didnt even know most of the neighbours they were never out. i saw a salamander the other day. that was all though was there any one power ful or was the key to deafeating the powerful grand high blood in our house!

was it karkles was it me was it rose or maybe even gamzees older brother kurloz find out next chapter!


	6. chapter 6

i fell asleep out side at the pickanic bench waking up with not to much rest. “oh bother” i scolded my self as I picked up my feet from the bench wood and got up too go back home. finding gamzee had too wait i was simple to tired and i bet my monkey uncle that every one else was the same! sure enough when i got in the door terezi was yawning. “H3Y C00L TR0L H0W 4R3 Y0U T0D4Y?” “uggh so tired!” “M3 T00” “okay”

i left terezi to yawn and went too the kitchen for my favourite cereal witch of coarse is trol sugar crisp! sollux wasnt here today he went shopping for supplies so i could eat it with out the jerk stealing it! how ever there was none left it was all one some one had beaten me too it. “eridan” i hissed it must be him hes the only other one who likes it well sollux to but thats another matter. 

inraged i went out side and glare into the pool we keep outside where feferi and eridan live in well mostly sleep but any way they swim here. “eridan did you eat my cereal” sure enough he was there. “wwell no i didnt it mustwe been gamzee or wwhatewer.” “gamzees not here nice try actually bad try!” “wwhatewer i ate it so what.” “ugh” i sighed and went back inside this was horrible. 

any way i decided to rome the country on my wings so i flew up up up below the clouds witch were cloudy! as i flew i thought of karkles and whoops i almost crashed into an airplaine again! the pilot was angry and shook her fist at me but i waved back in apologize. where could i go today hmm lets see. i went down to the mall witch was close to our house well a five minute fly, longer if you deside to walk it.

i chose my cart and was pushing it into the isles when CRASH! i bumped into some one oh no are they ok! it was a tall green man and no it wasnt who you think this is home stuck remember. he sighed in misery “WHY DID YOU DO THAT THIS ISNT BUMPER CARTS, UGH” “im sorry” his voice was all in caps so it reminded me of karkles but karkles isn’t this big! “ITS OK JUST WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING OKAY” “yes” i kept walking and wondering who is this person he had a peg leg and also a big coat who was he, he seemed so family!

but any way i bought some things i bought flour baking soda i allso bought ice cream trol sugar crisp trol jam. the cashier was a lady who was allso a cat ok not really but it was our neighbour meulin hi meulin! “^W^ HELLO” she said in instinct because she couldnt hear my greeting she was deaf from a tragic mistake.

on my way home i remembered that gamzee was missing and decided to try too find him!

too be continued!


	7. chapter 7

when i got home i re called my adventure too karkles and he was impresed! “WOW OK SO YOU GOT THE GROCERYES BUT YOU SAY YOU SAW A MAN WITH A COAT WELL THATS BAD AND ALLSO NEXT TIME TELL MEULIN HELLO FOR ME” “who is he does he work for grand high blood?” karkles took a sip of his faygo and nodded “YES I THINK SO GRAND HIGH BLOOD IS THE BOSS OF THEM ALL BUT HIS WORKER IS A CHERIB CALLED LORD ENGLISH ALLSO KNOWN AS LE.”

“wow ok i escaped a fate worse then death back there omg so close!” i gasped with my mouth open. “any way who else works for grand high blood karkles?” “WELL I DONT KNOW BUT PEOPLE AND TROLS ALLIKE SUSSPECT THAT KURLEZ WHO IS GAMZEES BROTHER IS ALLSO PART OF THIS EXCAPEDE!” “wow what a surprise the whole family is so creepy!” “I KNOW RIGHT BUT ANY WAY THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO UN FORTUNATALY” the air was full of tensiun so thick you could maybe cut it with a knife or worse! that why i desided to break it again saving gamzee from the clutch of evil could wait until we were well pre pared! “hey karkles do you want too see a movie” 

karkles blushed hard and his face was all red like a tomato only with out the green leaf on top instead he had horns. “UM WHY DO YOU WANT TOO SEE A MOVIE ISNT IT GETTING LATE NOW” “haha silly karkles its three o clock! its the perfect time for a movie in fact i know one youll love” at that moment kanaye walked in from dress making with her ears perked high up. “did you say movie because i know of one to” “oh really what is it” i said in interest and karkles rolled his eyes like he was angry. “its called twilight its about vampires witch is ironic because i to am a vampire!” omg kanaye what is wrong with you no body likes that movie not even fourth grades! “wow kanaye go away what a bad choice” i yawned in diss content. kanaye was so sad she ran away before we could see her cry but i didnt mean to make her sad shes just to sensitive!

“WOW I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE HER CRY YOUR SO MEAN ALLICE” “karkles i didnt mean it okay just addmit it twilight is so last year!” “YES WELL OK IT IS I GUESS YOUR RIGHT” so than we settled with my choice witch was glee the 3d concert movie of coarse because its my favourite! we both enjoyed it even karkles did but every thing happy must come to a hult and therefour the movie did. “AMAZING” karkles screamed at the ending his eyes full to the eye lashes of red tears witch were not blood remember! “i know right any way its getting too be dinner time lets go karkles!”

we both went to the dinner table witch of course held 13 people witch were all the trols and me myself and i who is of coarse allice! tonights dinner was pasta with grub sauce and let me tell you it sounds disgusting but its good because were all trols! but tonight of coarse there was no gamzee he was missing and there as an akward tenshion in the air because of this but nepeta broke the silence. “:33 h3y karkitty gu3ss what i hav3 some3 thing to t3ll you!” “WHAT IS IT NEPETA” “:33 um karkitty i lov3 m3w!

every one went dead silent expesialy me who was in love with karkles! “WHAT” karkles yelled “WELL I MIGHT LIKE YOU BACK” he anounced and he ran from the table!

too be continued!


	8. chapter 8

as every one sat in shock i was the most broken inside and that was because nepeta just conffesed her love too karkles when i loved him! i tried too eat my pasta with grub sauce but i could not stomach it so i went into my room and i cried. my heart was heart broken how could this happen this is so bad! and of coarse my tears were my blood colours so they were mixing and it looked aweful. “ugh could this day get any worse not too jynx it”

just than there was a knock at the door but i was to sad i didnt want too get up and answer it of coarse i didnt! they knocked eight times and than eight times again. “what is it” i said grogily i was so misereble. “iiiiiiiits me!!!!!!!! vriiiiiiiiskaaaaa!” oh no not her actually well we got along some times but usually she was a witch but starting with b instead not too be mean. “ok well vriska what do you want if its too make fun of me than leave” “no no i assure you i want too confort you!!!!!!!!”  
i trusted her this time. “ok than come in” i said in a tone of full of mystery. she came in and laughed and i was going too be angry at her because i was sad why was she laughing! “i saw what went on 8ack there it was bad!!!!!!!!” “yes it was but what about it?” “well guess what i knew karkles i mean karkat for a long time and i know some thing you can do too make him love you!!!!!!!!!” wow really was it that simple could i win his heart back just like that? “tell me than!” “no pro8lam just listen too me!!!!!!!!”

it took several minutes of explaination but once she told me i was amazed it was going too work at least it should! “ok spider girl now lets try it out” “ok!!!!!!!!” we both go out too the kitchen and every one is gone accept for nepeta and karkles who are talking. i am not a jealous trol now but he was blushing she was blushing and it was making me feel horrible inside how could this happen! any way so here goes for the plan. “karkles!” i smiled really happily and he looked up “OH HELLO ALLICE IN CASE YOU COULD NOT SEE I WAS AVING A TALK WITH MY TROL FRIEND HERE BUT ANY WAY WHAT DO YOU WANT” “karkles i have too show you something outside!” “SIGH OKAY I WILL BE THERE”

i ran outside with vriska hiding nearby and we grinned at each other this was going too work! well what was going too work you ask? karkles came outside just as the sun was setting it was so beautiful! “WHOA WHAT” karkles sais his voice was amazed! “WOW ALLICE YOU WANTED TOO SHOW ME THIS WELL IT’S ADORABLE UH I MEAN ADORABLOODTHRUSTY” “silly karkles but dont you like it!” “YES I DO BUT WHAT IS THAT” “what?” there was a yell karkles jumped! and than he was yelling really loud! “THERES A SPIDER IN MY HAIR JEGUS” “a spider where!” i was screaming he was yelling and vriska was laughing! “my dear karkles it seems like allice tricked you she 8rought you out here too prank you she hates you!!!!!!!!!” “GOG ALLICE WHY ARE YOU SUCH A?” the word was to aweful. vriska smiled at me so evily as she comforted karkles bringing him back inside! it was offisial, this was the worst day ever could i ever regain karkles trust?

too be continued!


	9. chapter 9

can this day get any worse is what i wondered as i ran and ran and than jumped. i soared into the sky tears glittering. their wasnt much light too make a big glitter but they shined a little! any way i was fed up i left behind a note saying i was going too be gone for a day i needed time too let karkles forget the spider and allso to think of a revenge against vriska! this time i did not fly far only too a house down the street where there was a swing set and a pogo animal. i sat on the swing and swung hmm what could i do too vriska? just than the lights on the house turned on and i gasped enormusly allso some one opened a window he was a human!

“you with the beautiful wings who are you why are you here?” the boy had glasses and a bepuzzled look on his face he was clearly in confusion! “oh its just me allice karkle youre next door neighbour well the one from down the road!” “oh right i heard about you i some times see you flying” he made a face like :B and grinned. “wow” i said some one had seen me in the skies and not just any one it was a cute boy with glasses! than i imagined karkles in glasses hmm he would look good in them! but than i started feeling sad again because karkles was mad at me. my sad ness must of showed because the human boy opened the door. “you can come in if you want by the way my names john i live with my sister and friends!” “wow ok thanks!” i went inside it was a beautiful place! 

“please take off youre shoes” john sais motioning to my foot wear. “oh right of coarse how silly of me hehe” i took off my shoes and put them on a mat beside the door witch was decorated with a wind decor. “hey youre name is allice right well are you a trol?” “yes of coarse i am thats why my skin is grey! you just cant see my horns because i sand them off they get in the way.” i remembered tavros who had the longest and hardest horns of them all he couldnt even dress himself with out challenge each morning what a bother! “allice you didnt look so happy when you came here whats wrong?” “oh its nothing by the way can you help me with some thing?”

“help with what” john sais as he walks away too get his friends and sister. i tell him as he introduces me too them and they were so dang nice by the way one was named jane witch was his sister and than there was dave his best bro as he called him and allso there was rose! dave was really cool and wore sun glasses and i wondered what karkles would look like in them so i used my imagination but it made me sad again because he was hating me! “well some one i love very much is mad because of a spider a mean trol tricked me and i fell for it!” “i hate spiders to so i can feel it but i will help you!” john sat and thought and thought. he looked cuter with each thought and i couldn’t help but too blush! karkles is my only one and true love though! “AHA!” he yelled and i screamed. 

me and him planned so much for the rest of the day it was a great day! but of coarse i was getting hungary so i put on my shoes and went too leave. “no no wait angel you can stay for dinner my friends are cooking and theyre cooking to much!” angel was maybe because of my wings they looked like angel wings! “okay than i will stay do you have grub sauce?” “excuse me” “what you dont know what grub sauce is oh right you are human being!” so i explained him a thing about grub sauce witch is an alternation delicasy! we sat around the table me beside him him beside dave and dave beside rose and jane beside us. “hello good day allice” rose sais in a smooth voice. so i answered politely and then finished dinner witch was potatoes and squash. 

than i waved too them good bye! i didnt want too go back to my house yet so i desided too fly around some more. “come back if you can angel” sais john dreamily i think he was in love with me but hes not my type my type is a grumpy trol! dave nodded as i flew into the air his eyes were covered by sun glasses he was to cool too say a good bye too me but its okay! so any way i kept flying over the hills and over houses and than back to the dancessters. i knocked on the door maybe kankre would help if he doesnt sermen! “hello is kankre here” “NO ITS JUST ME.” what a spooky voice! the door opens and i gasp its gamzees brother kurloz who is allso a subjugular!

too be continued!


	10. chapter 10

now i was face too face with kurloz and i held back a scream. karkles said he was part of the grand high blood subjugulars and was with LE this was terryfying! i was prepared too fight with my life! “YOUR THE TROL WHO GAMZEE SPOKE ABOUT HAHAHA ” he laughed and smiled at me his lips full of stitches “WELL YOUR TO LATE HES GONE HE LEFT FOR LORD ENGLISH” i grated my teeth and glared at him. “i know that duh now where is he and allso i hate you!” i hated him because hes allso a subjugular and is part of gamzee who made karkles sad! but than came the surprise of an almost century.

“I DONT KNOW WHY MY BROTHER DESIDED THAT GREEN MAN WAS MORE IMPORTANT THEN FAMILY BUT I DIEGRASS” he stated sadly. “what do you mean arent you part of them your his brother!” “NO IM NOT ITS JUST HIM AND MY GRAND FATHER THE GRAND HIGH BLOOD HE IS EVIL NOT ME CHILD!” wow ok i sigh in relieve im safe but very confused! “ok so hes evil your grand father is evil but your innocent well thats a surprise but im so happy of that!” “HEY WHATS YOURE NAME” “its allice! allice karkle but i know your kurloz hello kurloz!” kurloz smiles and it was creepy because of the stitches he looked like a halloween doll. “WELL ARENT YOU SMART ANY WAY WHY HAVE YOU COME TO THE DOOR?” 

“i wanted too talk too kankre so he can tell me why karkles is mad well i know why hes mad i need too make him happy again!” “OH WELL KANKRE HAD TOO GO TO THE LIBRARY FOR RESERCH AND WONT BE BACK UNTIL 8:00PM BUT YOU CAN COME IN GO AHEAD!” i laugh and follow him in but it gives me the chillies! the house is very big even bigger then mine witch is funny because there is one less person living in it ive never seen inside of it just the out side when we some times ask the neighbours for sugar, but not trol sugar crisp because they hate it even though i love it! “wow so this is where every one lives” “YUP AND WE WOULDNT TRADE THIS HOUSE FOR ANY THING NOT EVEN A LIFE SUPPLY OF CANDY CORN” “wow well its valuable!” 

while walking we met pyrope and she smiled and did the thing with her fingers. “H3LLO KURLOZ H3LLO K4RKL3 HOW 4R3 YOU TOD4Y!” uh that was scary how did she know my name were her sun glasses special name reader? “KANKR3 W4S T3LLING M3 4LL 4BOUT YOU BUT NOT 4LW4YS GOOD THINGS BUT 4NYW4YS YOUR NOT TOO B4D!” “ok well its nice to meet you pyrope!” we continued to the living room witch had a pool in it. kurloz explained it was for meenah and coronus we had an out door one but theres was inside because they both hate rain and people staring at them while they sleep. people as in our other street neighbours like the crackpaciens and the salamanders and every other person! 

“ALLICE KARKLE CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION” “sure kurloz!” “WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS?” oh no i gulped it was clear he was a high blood because of the picture on his shirt will he cull me because i am a mutent blood? “um actualy i am a mutent!” “OH OK I SEE.” i realized how silly i was being after all kankre was a mutent blood and he wasn’t cuiled yet! “OK SO YOU CAN FLY WITH THEM RIGHT” “yes of coarse i fly around all the time as high as a kite!” “SO THATS WHAT THAT ODD BIRD WAS IT WAS YOU!” i laughed what a funny royel trol. “can you tell me more about gamzee because i need too know more about him he lived at our house but was some times emo so he stayed in his room all day” i say with a noisy breathe “OK LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER GAMZEE WHO IS NEXT IN LINE FOR THE SUBJUGULAR THRONE!” i gasp was he really?

too be continued!


	11. chapter 11

its story time and what a good story we will hear indeed. kurloz got snacks for us and than we ate they were trol rice crispies! “OK WELL IT ALL STARTED WHEN WE WERE BUT YOUNG GRUBS I WAS THE OLDER BROTHER OF COARSE AND HE WAS THE SMALL BROTHER. HE WAS ALWAYS EVIL YOU KNOW I JUST NEVER SAW IT.” he rips off the crispie and pushes it through the stitches ugh. “WE USED TOO FIGHT JUST PLAY FIGHTING OF COARSE BUT THEN IT WENT MORE SEVERE. OUR GRAND FATHER THE GRAND HIGH BLOOD BROKE THE FIGHT UP EVERY DAY.” wow okay that sounded really bad were the grubs okay? “AND THAN ONE DAY GAMZEE STOPPED FIGHTING ME HE JUST STAYED TOO HIMSELF THIS WAS WHEN WE WERENT GRUBS ANY MORE BY THE WAY.” 

while kurloz tells the story rufio joins on the carpet eger too listen too the tale. “uH HEY UH CAN I LISTEN TO?” “YES OF COARSE RUFIO HAVE A SEAT ANY WAY HE WAS ADOPTED BY THE GOAT DAD BUT THE GOAT LEFT TOO SAIL THE 8 SEAS” “arent there 7 seas!” “NO ALLICE THERE ARE 8 YOU HAVE WATCHED TO MUCH HUMAN TV!” yikes this was true i love humans and especialy their shows i love glee most of all! “ANY WAY IT TURNS OUT HE PASSED AWAY LETS HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE” and we did have a moment of silence it was so sad why did the goat die! ugh i know gamzees evil but this was to sad. “OK MOMENT OVER HE PASSED AWAY AND GAMZEE MET KARKAT THEY ARE MOI RAILS IM SURE YOU KNOW. THEY WERE FRIENDS AT FIRST BEST BUDDIES BUT ONE DAY GAMZEE CAME OVER HERE AND HE SCREAMED THAT HE HATED KARKAT!” “what why would he do that i dont remember him leaving at night!” i gaped. “WELL HE DID AND THAN HE STOPPED VISITING HERE HIS POOR BROTHER WHO IS ME MISSED HIM.”

i am an only child trol and have no living ancestors so siblings is another consept but i know the pain of lonliness. but of coarse i live with every one at home so its not effecting me i just wish karkles wouldnt be mad at me! “ALLICE YOUR DAY DREAMING” sudenly im aware of kurloz and both rufio their staring at me so hard. “so sorry continue the story!” “WELL IF YOUR LISTENING THAN YES MY GRAND FATHER WAS ALLSO EVIL HE LEFT AS WELL AND HIRED LORD ENGLISH AND TWO MYSTERUS PEOPLE.” “what their are even more enemys now who are they?” “WELL ONE HAS NO FACE THAT I KNOW AND THE OTHER IS UN IDENTIFYED.” “oh okay well maybe we could reveal the true identidy of both one day!” “GOOD LUCK WITH THAT ANY WAY MY BROTHER AND GRAND FATHER ARE EVIL, EVIL TROLS SO WATCH OUT FOR THEM BUT IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION YOU COULD ALWAYS ASK ME.” 

wow this was a lot too think of so all of the makarras were bad accept for kurloz hes a nice trol and very sweet but i wouldnt say cute hes to spooky for me! rufio claps his hands at the story and gets up and i cant help but too notice his wings. they were like fairy wings very beautiful but not as beautiful as mine so to speak because mine were angels! “rufio i like your wings” is my compliment because they were still pretty. “oH UH THANKS WELL I HAVE TOO UM GO NOW OK BYE ALLICE” he was blushing as he left thats so cute does he have a crush on me! okay i addmit it he was kind of hot but still karkles is the hottest. kurloz is nice he gives me the left over trol rice crispies and i eat them as i walk out the door they were so tasty!

well kankre wasnt going too be back until 8:00pm so i desided too go some where else. by looking at the alternia sun i could see it is 5:00pm i have time left too do things with! so of coarse i spread my wings and go too the mall but just for window shopping because my money is at home and karkles is at home and its a big mess. “lets see maybe if i buy him something he will be less mad!” so i go too the mall and its crowded outside theres been a fight! lowering my wings im walking towards the crowd and i gasp its a fight and not just any fight its karkles and gamzee!

too be continued!


	12. chapter 12

“karkles!” is what i scream because hes being hurt by gamzee! gamzee has his clubs out and its going too be very bad if some one doesnt do some thing right now this very insatant. but i am fearfull i dont want too step in its to scary! “hey what are you trols doing” he sais and who is this person? he was a human boy with a green ghost shirt and a jacket and glasses! now why was a human here you ask well we just dont know do we but maybe well know soon! “MoVe AsIDe hUmAn Im TrYInG ToO FIgHt CaNt yOu See PeAsAnT” “my name is jake english and i wont stand for clown trols being such a mean bully” he sais in a british accent. “WhAt DiD yOu SAy WeLl YoUr JuSt A hUmaN I hAvE PoWeRs Of tHe SubJuGuLaRs” gamzee raised his club in the air about too hit jake the human with it but jake stopped it with his bear hand!

“well subjugulars shmugjugulars youre diddly powers are no match for me because i am the page of hope!” well im the maid of hope and i didnt know humans had titles to and mine isnt for fighting and well maybe this jakes wasnt either but boy he could fight. “YoU ScUM bAg yOu WiLl PaY WItH ThIs WiTh YOuRe LiFe!” gamzee sais screaming in furyness “I wIlL TeLL My GrAnD fAtHeR On YOu aNd HeLl KiLl yOU!” “guys stop fighting!” i yell and every one looks too me frozen “gamzee stop it jake your being nice to but just stop it your going too hurt karkles!” gamzee laughs and laughs and jake gets mad at him with an anger expression. “FiNe I HaD bEtEr ThInGs ToO dO AnY WaY So ByE aNd YoU wIlL rEgReT ThIs” gamzee grows his wings and flies away leaving behind one club with blood on it. “WOW ALLICE YOU SAVED ME” karkles yells in a mumble because he was startled. “hee hee well its nothing any way are you ok?”

“hes ok i can tell” is what jake says and he scratches his glasses. “i can see when people are injured thats my ability but he has a bruise!” “WOW YOU CAN TELL WELL MIND YOURE OWN BUSENESS!” ok he was back too his self so now every thing is fine and now im giggling. “hey youre name is allice right hello my name is english well jake english and i see you are trols” “yes hello and your a human what are you doing here not too be rude!” “well im here because i just want too go to the mall!” “wow me to what a coinsidents.” “UM HEY ALLICE WELL I FOUND OUT THAT VRISKA WAS BEHIND THE SPIDER NONE SENSE SO IM SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU ANY WAY DO YOU WANT TO GO TOO THE MALL?” “yes sure!”

i want too be alone with karkles but jake follows us he wants too come to. well its ok hes cute to just not as much as my karkles. so basicly this was a date even though he still didnt know that i love him well any way ill try again another day and maybe eventualy we can get married but thats so far into the future. right now it was like a double date and allso there was trol ice cream because karkles bought us some and it was good he got me trol straw berry ice cream with vanila sauce. he was eating his to and got ice cream all over his face and of coarse he was swearing but he was so cute i blush and i giggle. “WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ALLICE AFTER I FORGAVE YOU NOW YOU JUST LAUGH AT ME WHAT IS THIS YOUR BETREYING ME” “karkles its just you look so funny i cant help it” “shes right you know just look at your self!” and he goes by a mirrer and swears again what a fowl mouth but i love him all the same i can deal with fowl! “FINE THAN HA HA I HAVE TROL ICE CREAM ON MY FACE WHAT A LAUGH”

this makes both me and jake english the human laugh loud. any way i found a really cute clothing store so i ran in all happy! “TELL ME WHEN YOUR DONE” karkles sais he is complaining. i look around their are pretty dresses but way to short for me im only four feet thirteen inches and yes just like the home stuck number but no breaking the wall here. any way i buy a cute pink skirt and a pink shirt too match they are wonder full. than i skip out and join karkles and jake but jake is not there where did he go! “JAKE WENT TOO SEE HIS LONG LOST BROTHER JOHN” “i met john before he has a sister but i didnt know he had a brother to well they look alike!” “I KNOW RIGHT ANY WAY ALLICE I HAVE SOME THING IMPORTANT TOO TELL YOU!”

too be continued!


	13. chapter 13

“huh what is it karkles!” is what i say is karkles blushing his face is turning red is this what i think it is! “IF YOU WANT I CAN PURCHOOSE YOU SOME THING WELL YOU ALLREADY GOT TROL CREAM AND CLOTHES BUT I MEAN SOME THING ELSE” “wow thanks karkles!” hes so kind and cute! “ALLICE BY THE WAY WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME KARKLES?” “oh i dont know hehe!” i need too be care full he might get suspisious before i can tell him properly! “WELL ANY WAY GO AND PICK SOME THING IT HAS TOO BE UNDER 50 BOOM DOLLARS” “be right back karkles!” wow i can get some thing well what should i get! i tell karkles too wait and go ahead of him almost bumping into many trols. this is where all the trols shopped and some times humans and other things like animals witch were alowed allso shopped here all sorts of people and creatures shopped here!

there were a lot of shops but one caught my eyes in a trap it was a home stuck shop i wonder what home stuck is? so i go in and there are plush and key chains of trols i know wow are we famous! a man passed by the shelfs but all i saw was brown hair. “hello miss can i help you” the shop keeper sais with a smile wow shes friendly! “yes um do you have any karkles things?” “karkles who is that?” “i mean karkat sorry” “yes of coarse he is poplar in fact there is just one thing left here you go dear have this its only 45 boom dollars” and she helds out a small stuffed karkles it was so cute and looked just like him mad face every thing! so i payed her the boom dollars and held the small karkles to my chest wow hes so cute. “have a nice day allice i mean customer!” ok well this lady with the pink hat knew my name to! i must be famous if every one knows my name well not every one but close too it.

with the last of my boom dollars i go too karkles and karkles looks at the small karkles in my hand. “WHERE DID YOU GET IT THATS KIND OF CREEPY” “silly karkles its just you!” “OH WELL I GUESS ITS NOT TO BAD WHERE DID YOU GET IT AND WHY DIDNT YOU GET ONE OF YOUR SELF” i point too the shop but its gone into thick air! “well it was over there but its gone now and i got it because i love you i mean oops i was just joking!” “HOW MANY BOOM DOLLARS DO YOU HAVE LEFT” wow close one he didnt notice. “just 5 i saved them i want too go too another place but you need too come with me!” “WHAT OK WELL FINE SHOW ME THE WAY ALLICE” i walk ahead running too a trol cafe! “WE JUST HAD TROL ICE CREAM WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME HERE” “dont worry karkles were getting trol soda!” trol soda was my favourite i always got cherry because it reminded me of karkles but not because of his blood but just because he was a mutent like me. “HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKE SODA” “i just do” 

the casher is a family face! “^W^ OH WOW ITS KARKAT AND ITS ALLICE HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING” is what mewlin sais. “what are you doing here you work at the grocereys store!” “OWO WELL I WORK HERE TO I WORK TWO JOBS FOR MORE EXPRIENCE!” “wow that must be a lot of hard work any way how much for two sodas one cherry and one what karkles” “ACTUALY I LIKE CHERRY TO” “ok than two cherry sodas!” mewlin does the math and the casher makes a cha ching sound. “^W^ YOURE TOTAL BOOM DOLLARS IS 6” oh no i only had 5 i was one off what do i do! “UH OH ALLICE YOU HAVE ONE SHORT AND I HAVE NONE” oh no maybe mewlin will let the boom dollar go. “^W^ SORRY BUT I NEED EVERY LAST BOOM DOLLAR ITS A RULE OF THE CAFE!” than i got a brilant idea. “ok well just one and me and karkles can share it!” “^W^ SOUNDS GOOD YOUR A GENIOUS ALLICE!” i give her 3 boom dollar and we get a cherry red soda and it looks like karkles is cherry red to the silly trol. “silly were not sharing from the same soda were putting it in different cups!” “^W^ ACTUALY WERE JUST OUT OF CUPS YOU NEED TOO SHARE IT!” 

mewlin gives us two straws and we sit at the table and open the can. “IM NOT GOING TOO DRINK IT IN FRONT OF ANY ONE NO BODY NEEDS TOO KNOW” he yells in embarassment. “oh karkles its just us two come on just one sip!” we put the straws in and i sip the bubbley soda. karkles is relecktent but drinks to. “OK ITS NOT THAT BAD ITS JUST EMBARASING WHEN ITS WITH YOU” “why is that karkles why the red blush” “NOTHING I DONT LIKE YOU” this hurts my heart but maybe he likes me ands just being stubborn. “^W^ ARE YOU TWO IN LOVE OR SOME THING!” “MEWLIN DONT SAY THAT I LIKE HER I MEAN I DONT!” so he does like me my heart stops in joy! “^W^ KARKAT MY YOUNG SISTER CONFESED HER LOVE TOO YOU AND YOU EXEPTED SO WHATS THIS IM GOING TOO TELL HER!” oh no i thought he rejected her so why does he like me why does he like her whats hapened! 

too be continued!


	14. chapter 14

karkles looks like hes being shocked with electricity! “WELL THATS TRUE I TOLD HER I EXEPTED” “karkles but you said you loved me what is this!” who did he love he cant love both of us thats not right “I HAVE TOO GO TOO THE BATH ROOM!” than he runs away likely split! i am crying now why does he like nepeta what does he see in the cat trol cant he see im pretty and beslides im perfect for him i am a mutent to! “vWv HERE ALLICE LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG YOU DONT NEED TOO CRY!” mewlin gives me a hug but its just friend ship not any thing weird. “vWv I WONT TELL NEPETA THAN BECAUSE YOU S33M TOO BE A GOOD KID” “im not a kid!” i told her my age and she makes a cat face. “OXO OH WELL OK MY MISS TAKE!” any way karkles is still in the bath room. 

“i cant get him out he is a guy i am a girl im not allowed!” “^W^ I KNOW A GUY!” and than out of the blue came a trol mewlin knew and he was so hot! allso he was smoking and thats bad for you. well any way he came from around the corner but same thing. “vwell hello there my name is cronus~” ok well ew he was a sea dweller but cute for a sea dweller. “hey could you tell karkles too come out of the bath room because i need too see him!” “haha vwell of coarse~” he leads the way i follow him and he tells me about him. “hey doll i am cronus i am a sea dvweller vwho livves vwith kankre and mewlin and mituna and pyrope” he keeps saying names and smoking. “hehe well nice too meet you!” he winks at me can he be in love with me allready but my heart is with karkles whos in the bath room!

“hey karkat are you in their this cute trol vwants too talk too you!~” “I AM BUT GO AWAY I DONT WANT TOO” “vwhy not come out~” “NO!” karkles screams. “it doesnt look like hes going too come out so do you vwant to maybe go on a date?~” is what he says too me oh my gosh! “HEY WHO ARE YOU LEAVE MY ALLICE ALONE” suddenly there is a big splash what happened? cronus breaks the door down and runs in. “he fell into the toilet oh no hes drovwning!~” “IM NOT GLUB DROWNING GLUB” oh no! “um guys can you tell me whats going on” and than karkat comes out hes dripping in water. “I FELL INTO THE SINK IT WAS COLD AND TERRIBALL” “oh no well im glad your ok!” karkat blushes while he looks at me is he going too say something? no he just walks away well ok than any way we keep walking in the mall.

“ISNT THIS ERIDANS DANCESSTER WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?” “um well he helped too see if yo were ok and now hes here!” “haha karkat nice too meet you~” karkat screamed “I KNOW WHO YOU ARE OK LETS JUST KEEP WALKING” so now there were three people well three trols and they were karkles me and cronus! there used too be jake but than he went to see his brother remember. any way we all found an arcede game place where you play the games and win the boom dollars! cronus had money we didnt because we have spent it all on things like soda just the esensials. cronus tells us he will win for us so he plays a car racing game witch is just racing a car against other cars of coarse and karkles pulls my arm while hes doing this what does he want?

“UM YEA ALLICE IM GOING TOO APOLOGISE TOO YOU IM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER!” “oh wow well its ok karkles!” we hug we are made up. just than the machine cronus is using fries up oh no! “vwat is hapening!~” he screams there is water every where maybe from karkles falling in the sink! this is an emergency!

too be continued!


	15. chapter 15

a voice comes from the speakers who is the head of the mall! “the mall needs too be evaquated because theres to much water every one out!!!” “oh no lets get out before were dead!” i scream i hope jake is ok oh and allso john! we all run away but theres allready water every where so were slipping of coarse though cronus is a sea dweller so he swims in the water soon were running and than out side where its safe! “omg what happend!” “I DONT KNOW BUT WERE OUT AND NOW MY SHOES ARE WET UGH THIS IS AWEFUL” “dont vworry you can get more shoes in fact i have some here look~” and cronus pulls shoes from his back pack and gives them too karkles they are nice shoes allso they have his simbol on them not cronus but karkles!

“vwell now i have too go back too my house goodbye~” cronus gives me his trol number witch is a phone number but for trols. wow what a gentle man. “ok well see you!” karkles puts the shoe on and we deside too go home after a long day but not before we bump into jake and john its like jack and jill but not a fairy tail! “howdy doo blokes did you see the flood!” jake screams with a british accent yes we did see it! than we notice some one standing beside them she looks like jade only with long hair. “hello guys whats up!!!!! :DD” ok shes kind of anoying who is she ive never seen her before! “oh you are trols well im jane i am johns sister and jake is allso my brother oh and jade is my sister!” “hello jane im allice!” “HEY HUMAN IM KARKAT” and the introduktions were done. ok maybe i was being mean too jane shes ok. 

“ello well us humans are going to skiddle off and see our family back at home toodles!” and now jake was gone like the wind allso all the humans like he said were gone to! now karkles and i were alone oh my goodness what do i say? “HEY UH ALLICE LETS GO HOME TO I HAVE THINGS TOO DO I THINK I FOUND A LED ON GRAND HIGH BLOODS LOCATION!” “really did you where is he tell me when you find him!” “YES WELL OF COARSE ILL TELL YOU BECAUSE WELL” karkles stops talking now hes walking away so i run fast too catch up too him and soon were back home and the suns setting in beauty! i follow karkles too his room and he picks out a note book with writing in it on paper. “WELL YOU SEE ALLICE THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS ALLREADY HERE HES IN THE WARE HOUSE LIKE I SAID!” “are you sure karkles he could be any where!” “THE ONLY WAY TOO FIND OUT IS TOO LOOK BUT THATS FOR TOMORROW UGH IM TIRED I WANT TOO DRINK SOME TROL COCO AND FALL IN ASLEEP.” “karkles i could make some for you if you want!” “CAN YOU WELL THATS GREAT DO IT” karkles looks tired and happy all at the same time!

even though bad things happened the flood happened the grand high blood could be near the city well even our house its not bad because karkles is happy! i go too the kitchen and shoo away nepeta who is under the kitchen table than i get too work making trol coco. the first ingredeint is of coarse water well thats plain as day! the second is trol coco powder witch comes in a container like all other good powders then i put them in the kettle and the heat goes on next than i watch. “i hope karkles likes this its the best thing in the world its the best in alternia!” “well not r3ally but you tried 2o maybe iit will be let2 233!” oh no its sollux what does he want? “sollux what is it im busy making this for karkles cant you see!” “ii have a confe22ion too make” oh no does sollux want too confess to me what do i do?

too be continued!


	16. chapter 16

“well th3 truth ii2 you 233 ii love 2ome one but i dont know iif th3y lov3 m3 back it2 terribel!” “uh well who is it spit it up!” “iit2 eridan!” i gasp oh my gosh he liked eridan but their both boys witch isnt bad but i thought they hated each other! “wow really well why dont you just tell him?” “ak have you told kk you lik3d him y3t” “uh...” “w3ll 233 iit2 not 3a2y!” he was right its not easy how could i of messed up of coarse he needed more time and prepration love takes time. “if you like him i can help you just wait until i finish this trol coco its for karkles!” sollux chuckles and laughs. “maybe you 2hould t3ll kk to!” i giggle in embarass oh no i cant tell him like this well maybe after i make a warm hot drink for him his heart will be warm! 

just than karkles walks in too the kitchen oh no. “HELLO YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ALLICE ARENT YOU FINISHED THE TROL COCO?” “yes karkles its allmost finished im so sorry i didn’t mean too keep you waiting!” “WHATEVER HEY SOLLUX WHATS WRONG YOUR BLUSHING DO YOU LIKE ALLICE?” “what no kk iit2 not lik3 that” “TELL ME THE TRUTH YOUR LOOKING AT HER WITH A DREAMY LOOK AND ALLSO YOURE CHEEKS ARE YELLOW LIKE A BEE” all of a sudden sollux runs from the kitchen hes gone in the blink of an eye poor sollux he cant tell karkles who he really loves! “HMPH WELL ALLICE ILL BE WAITING” and karkles is back too his room and i am putting the trol coco in a cup “i wonder why he said that is he jelous or some thing?” if karkles was jealous that means he loves me maybe i can tell him after all! sollux is gone so if he needs help he can come to my hive room after and we can talk about his gay love for eridan witch im still surprised over! “hey karkles heres youre trol coco!” thats what i say when i go too his room he sure looks sleepy.

“WOW THANKS ALLICE I WAS ABOUT TO FALL IN ASLEEP IM GLAD YOU PULLED THROUGH!” he grabs the cup and drinks it and licks his lips smiling at me! “WOW ALLICE ITS REALLY GOOD AS YOU SAY ITS DELISH DID YOU MAKE IT YOUR SELF” “yes karkles i made it just for you enjoy!” karkles does enjoy hes smiling a rare vantas smile its like a hay in a needle stack! i blush like mad and look at the floor to embarased too look up. “karkles i have some thing too tell you” “IS IT ABOUT THE TROL COCO OR THE GRAND HIGH BLOOD?” “well no but tell me about the enemies location thats what you wanted too talk about before right?” 

“OH WELL YES WELL SEE MY BROTHER KANKRE WAS RESERCHING FOR HIS SERMENS AT THE LIBRARY AND HE JUST SCREAMED AT ME OVER THE PHONE SAYING HE HEARD SOME ONE SAY THEY SAW LE ENTER A WARE HOUSE” “oh my gosh really is that really true karkles maybe he miss took him for a trol?” “NO ALLICE LE IS BIG AND GREEN BUT MOSTLY BIG AND HIS EYES ARE SPECEAL THEY CHANGE SO ITS NO MISS TAKE” “yes i know i saw him before at the grossry store remember karkles! but i guess now you can say myth confurmed” “NOW THEIRS ANOTHER PROBLEM ALLICE WE HAVE TOO DEFEAT HIM ONE DAY BUT WILL WE BE ABLE TOO WITHOUT GAMZEE? HE WAS OUR BIGGEST CHANCE BUT NOW HES LEFT AND HAS ALSO GROWN DEMON WINGS I THINK HELL NEVER COME BACK”

sudenly karkles starts to cry thick tears! gamzee was his friend and now hes gone for good or maybe theres a way i can talk too him and bring him back even if it means defeeting him. so now i hug karkles and let him cry as i think of all the problams we need to take care of theres LE and gamzee and of coarse eridan and sollux!

too be continued!


	17. chapter 17

that night i slept well even if i was in stress of the switcuations at hand and morning i yawned and i gasped because i forgot too tell karkles about my love for him! i put my slipers on and rushed down stairs and in a disaster tripped over tavros! "oW WHY DID YOU DO THAT" he screamed and yelled almost bleeding in pain. oh no! i forgot his legs dont work and so he was laying on the stairs like a shoe. i helped pick him up and pulled him onto my back and fly too the top of the stairs.

"tHOSE WINGS WERE SURE HELP FUL WOW" "haha tavros no problam! i grew them myself" i said with a joke as i smiled. "dO YOU THINK I CAN GROW WINGS ONE DAY" i didnt want too hurt his feelings but he might hate the truth to so i say "maybe one day! if you believe you can grow wings they will sprout from your back bone" "i DONT KNOW THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL IS IT?" i couldnt answer because i was born with my wings and dont remember. "any way i have too go talk to karkles later!" "wAIT KARKAT ISNT HERE" "what?"

tavros explaned too me that after karkles heard about finding le he started doing reserch with his brother kankre at the library and karkles told me not too come! "why not!" i complain my face full of angry. "fOR YOURE OWN GOOD SO HE SAYS HE KNOWS YOULL PUT YOURESELF IN DANGER" fine well i could spend today thinking of my confesion! allso maybe i could help people. aftre leaving tavros i change into my outside cloths and jump high getting some sick air! "where should i go?" is what i say as i fly eyedly around my legs dangering below me. lets see i havent been too the park for a long time i usually just go too the mall. the park has no outlets too charge my phone but its the great outdoors its good for me.

i swoop up and over too the park and slowly land smiling at a few baby trolls playing in a sand box. they werent baby enough too be grubs. so than i fly over theyre heads and show them a few air tricks. i dont usualy do tricks but today is warm and sunny and the winds are perfect for my wings! they laugh and clap as i do figure ates and flips. than i move on further into the park wishing i brought a picknick. however at my surprise there was allready a picknick hapening! it was a man with blond hair and sun glasses he looks family?

"hey there cool trol come fly down here" he yells holding a sandwitch. its red inside and looks like karkles blood only its not but hey it looks delicious! so i land near him sitting across from this friendly new man. "you think i'm cool huh!" "of coarse hey do you want some of this?" he brakes the bread and gives me some. i eat half its delish! the other half is put into my enventory. 

"my names dirk i know your allice" "oh really?" i smile at him he must have heard about me from some one but who? before i can ask he presses a button on his sunglasses and starts talking to them. "no i cant go over right now im at the park idiot" he says in a voice thats monnotone eating an orange as he says it "well theres a trol here but shes friendly and allso no its not coolkar"

i watch in interest who could it be? he knew karkat but maybe every one knew him. "any way ttyl" he says before pressing the buttons making a hang up noise. "who was that was it a trol?" i ask and he says "no its a human my brother in fact" "you have a human brother?" "well yes im a human but the brother is dave" dave! "i know dave hes a cool friend" dirk smiled at me sending chills down my arms. "is that so well you better keep an eye on him"

too be continued!


	18. chapter 18

"what do you mean watch out for him?" i shiver chilled on my bone from his message. "hes a good person i met him before he doesnt talk much but its not the scary kind of silence!" dirks sunglasses glimer in the sunny light and he lowers his head too pick up more sandwitch. "well yes hes a good person but doesnt mean hes not capaball of evil just like you and me any way its no biggy just beware" with that he begins too gather up his belongengs leaving me too wonder! what could he mean by that? 

well looks like dirks going witch is disapointing but there are better things too look forward too. returning too karkles is one but i also have too help deal with eridan and sollux and theirs le to its all so stressfull! so of coarse too fix this i go look for some ice cream well trol ice cream because this is alearnia not earth. i dont have many boom dollers on me but its enough too buy two ice creams from a truck. why did i buy two you ask well i plan on taking one too karkles but as soon as possible asap as they say!

"ready set go!" i scream and i soar through the air at trol jet speed almost knocking birds in the air! i apology to them as i pass by flapping my wings at light speed well not actualy that fast but it feels like it! im at home in record time and i see fefari by the pool side with an umbrela and a cool drink mean while rose is doing the gardening of coarse taking care of the roses by cuting all the thorns off. ")(EY ALLICE NICE DAY!" "yes sunny and hot but have you seen karkles?" ")(E JUST GOT BACK LOOK IN THE HOUSE!" "wow thanks!" and so i run inside with my trol ice cream which is just starting too melt!

i look in the kitchen and the living room but karkles isnt there. "oh no where could he be" is my thought out loud as i look for him and soon find him in his room. "hey karkles can i come in i brought you a treat well one for myself to" "IS THAT YOU ALLICE YES COME IN I NEED A TREAT NOT A TRICK TODAY" "silly karkles its not trol halloween its just a summer day!" "OH RIGHT ANY WAY YES COME INSIDE" inside karkles is pining some thing up on his builten board and saying angry things. "whats this is it all maps?" "YES ITS TOO DO WITH LE BUT LET ME HAVE SOME TROL ICE CREAM BEFORE MY STEAM INCREASES" i give him the trol ice cream haveing my own finally its been so long! we sit and eat it crunching on the cone to.

"ALLICE I KNOW GAMZEE IS MISSING BUT THIS IS ANGRING ME ANND ITS JUST SO STRESS FUL" is what karkles admits with trol ice cream all over his face. "ITS ALL I THINK ABOUT WELL UNLESS IM TRYING TOO DROWN OUT MY BROTHERS ANNOYING TALKING BUT I THINK I WANT A VACATION OR SOME THING BECAUSE IF I KEEP THIS UP I'M REALLY GOING TOO BE MAD FOR EVER" "well karkles your always mad but it makes sence and besides you have a lead so we have some thing too do!" i smile at him thinking hes so cute with the ice cream and how angry he looks! his horns to they make him look like an angry cat maybe thats why nepeta calls him karkitty. "I HAD A BAD DREAM HE CAME BACK SO ITS MAKING ME FEEL WORSE" "did you oh no was it a night mare?"

and so karkles begins his re telling of the dream and he eats the cone as he speaks shivring. i wish he would hold onto me if hes scared but oh well! "HE JUST CAME TOO MY WINDOW AND KNOCKED ON IT THEN HIS CLAWS STARTED SCARTCHING UNTIL I HURT MY EARS AND HIS EYES LOOKED SO EVILL. HE ONLY LEFT BECAUSE THE GLASS WOULDNT BREAK BUT JUST BEFORE HE DID HE LAUGHED AT ME EVILL AND CRAKLEY" how scary i feel a shiver down my back and i laugh but a nervous laugh and look at the window if i had a night mare like that i would be scared maybe screaming! "well its just a dream it's not real so dont worry karkles but thats so scary!" i look over at the window and feel some thing horrible some thing so bad in my stomach when i see scratch masks. 

too be continued!


	19. chapter 19

"ALLICE WHATS WRONG WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SCARED" "haha its nothing karkles any way a vacation is a good idea we can all go too the altearnia beach and have some fun in the sun!" "WELL I MEAN OK BUT I NEED TOO ORGANSIZE ALL OF THE THINGS WE NEED" if karkles new about the scratches hed be so scared so as his mate sprit well soon too be mate stripe i dont tell him he doesnt need too know until its to late. "i will help you karkles allso i think maybe you should spend some time out side of youre room just talk too the others about this and they can help you!" "OK FINE YOUR NOT MY LUSUS MY LUSUS IS A DEAD CRAB BUT ILL LISTEN TO YOU ANY WAY" he packs up some things and leaves me by myself.

now im not a creepy trol but im just cureous so i look around poking some things moving others. hes so angry all the time but his room is very neat and covred in posters with movies i know because i watched them all well of coarse on purpose so we can talk about them! aternial movies are weird there whole titles are all of the movie itself but thats a fact you should know. he even has trol twilight but i thought he hated it to? maybe he secretely likes it! i laugh and then i look more only too find an open letter and the letters hiding under his pillow like a paper snail. what could this be! its a green envalope with a stiker thats been ripped too get it open of a cat. ok maybe its ovious but still i read it.

":33> d3ar karkitty m3w l3ft your3 sickl3s in the back yard again! b3 car3ful or the3yll rust!" its from nepeta of coarse but nothing romantic just a reminder! maybe its allso because she has a crush on him but maybe not. theirs more letters though time too read those as well i think and i pick up another its red. "DEAR KARKAT MY BR9THER Y9U SWEAR S9 L9UD AT Y9URE M9VIES I CAN HEAR IT FR9M 9UR H9USE 9UR H9USE BEING THE DANCEST9R 9NE 9F C9ARSE IT MAKES MY WIND9WS SHAKE AND WAKES ME UP AND TRIGERS ME!" the letter just goes on and on ugh also theirs not even just one but more then 10 he must be boared! maybe i will help him find a new hobby besides reading and complaneng but later.

third letter its blue and at first i dont know who it is until i remember its equiss! how come i never talk about him you ask well hes usualy at the gym or horse farm and besides hes creepy everyone knows that! i dont count because snoping isnt creepy its just an envasion of personal space. "D==> Hello low blood i saw a horse it reminded of you you both make so much noise and also youre mains look the same any way im returning in one pedigree see you" thats all it says and gross its all sweaty! "this is why they call you sweatquiss" now theres just one letter left this time its purple and has skulls all over it in white grey black. i know who it is before i open it well i think i do until i do open it hint its not gamzee!

"I KNOW IN FACT WE ALL KNOW YOUVE BEEN LOOKING TO MUCH INTO ALL OF THIS YOU BETTER KEEP YOURE TROL MOUTH SHUT OR ME AND GAMZEE AND EVERY ONE ELSE WILL KILL YOU! YOU MOTHERFRICKER" under is karkles writing he wrote and then send it too them and they sent it back. ugh theirs so many caps its only good when karkles does it. "IM NOT SCARED OF YOU BRING GAMZEE BACK OR YOUR ASKING FOR A FIGHT HES MY FRIEND CLOSE FRIEND" and now its back too the mean one answering! "HAHA VERY FUNNY THE MUTENT BLOOD THINKS HES STRONGER THEN A HIGH BLOOD WELL EXPECT A CRUEL SURPRISE :O) HONK" thats all it says and i feel my heart pounding that must be why gamzee came here he was here too kill! i hear karkles voice close and push the letters back under his pillows and run too his door. "hey karkles did you tell them" "YES AND THEY SAID YES WELL SOME COMPLAINED BUT WHATEVER THEY DONT COUNT THEY WONT SPOIL MY VACATION"

so it was desided we would all go too alterina beach. everyone packed up every thing they wanted too bring the swim suits, trol snacks, bored games too play on the way it was looking like a great vacation and i was exited for it singing "summer has come and passed the inocent can never last" even if trol summer was far from over! i carry my suit case too the car out side using my wings too help fly me around so it wasnt heavy. sollux and eriden were fighting over trunk space and kanaye was crying because she couldnt bring all her dresses. mean while the dancesters across the road watch us maybe they felt left out but we cant bring every one we only have three cars! "NO FEFRI YOU CANT BRING ALL YOUR STUPID PET SQUID" "karkat their cuddlefish----!!!!" "YES WHATEVER SAME THING!" karkles and fefari were allso arguing. "karkles which car will you be in" karkles looks ofended "THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE IM LEADER ALLSO I WILL BE DRIVING" "can i be in the pasenger seat!" "IF YOU WANT TOO IT DOESNT MATTER I DONT CARE" hes pretending not too care but i see him blush aw!

" i will bring my fish and thats final they need to swim in the alternate ocean---!!! glub---!!!" she runs away and comes back with an aquarium its got wheels and looks sturdy. "see i even have my speciel aquareum for them---!!" "WHATEVER JUST TIE IT TOO THE BACK OF THE CAR I HATE FISH UGH" i laugh when fefri attackes the rope too the back bumper of the third car. "hehe karkles i hate fish to. their ugly and smell bad and nobody likes them" "wwell i dont like you either!" eriden stomps away going into the third car what a wiggle! first car is karkles me nepeta terezi second is kanaye aradia sollux tavros and third is eridan fefari quius vriska. im so glad i didnt go into the third car its the worst. karkat is driving our car kanaye is driving second. third is eriden but he lost a bet too vriska so she gets too drive half way in!

soon will be our vacation but as the cars pull out of the drive way onto the road i wonder if i should be looking forward too it what if something bad happens?

too be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats all i have for now its all posted at once because i have so many chapters! stay tuned for more though espesially the long awaited vacation!


	20. chapter 20

chapter 20!

we all put our seat belts on and you should to. karkles takes the lead and we drive down the side street onto the main road. "IM DRIVING SO I CANT TOUCH THE RADIO ALLICE YOUR THE PASENGER SO YOU CHOOSE THE MUSIC" "oh thanks karkles i have the perfect songs!" "IT BETTER NOT BE TROL JUSTIN BEEBER UGH" "dont worry karkles its my favourite well one of them its trol taylor swift." and so i put on innocent and sing along with it. "youre string of lights is still bright too me" ":33 allic3 i dont lik3 this song" its nepeta from the back nobody asked her. "um well i do so im listening too it karkles said i could!" ":33 karkl3s can i choos3 the song inst3ad" "STOP FIGHTING OVER ME I MEAN THE SONG!" karkles turns red i can see it in his face and i no longer feel mad at nepeta shes just jelous! "fine we each choose a song when one finishes the other chooses" ":33 ok sounds p3rrf3ct"

when its her turn she chooses trol katy parry which is ok i guess and as planed we switch songs back and forth even if i like some of hers she seems too hate all of mine i dont know why! the ride is already taking forever and some times i cant see our other cars behind us. the aquaream on the other car splashes sometimes the fish must be scared but they dont seem too be! some times i hear yelling from one of the other trols in the cars or from karkles like right now. "UGH I LIKE RED BUT WHY ARE THEIR SO MANY RED LIGHTS AT THIS RATE THE BEACH WATER WILL BE FROZEN BECAUSE IT WILL BE ALTEARNIA WINTER" he slaps the wheel angry at the lights and the cars in front. "its ok karkles we can spend more time together this way hehe" ":33 y3ah all of us right" "um well sure yes all of us! i wonder how the others are though i can hear them fighting from cars away"

its taking forever and im so board! i keep looking at karkles smiling whenever he looks angry its so cute but i wonder about his blood pressure. ":33 ugh ar3 w3 th3r3 y3t t3r3zi" "1 DONT KNOW 1M BL1ND" eventually we see the entrence too the beach in sight and we pull into the trol parking lot. the others cars arent here yet but in the mean time we get a good spot. "FINALLY IF I HAD TOO SIT IN THAT CAR ANY LONGER I MIGHT HAVE JUST PULLED THE WHEEL OFF AND THREWN IT OUT THE WINDOW" "yes it was so long but now we are here!" its not to crowded maybe the other trols are on vacation some where else. i climb out and so do the others and we unpack our suit cases. "UGH WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!" just as hes about too get angry they drive in. the aquerium is still atached and vriska isnt driving its eriden and he climbs out with fefrie and tavros whos horns get stuck in the door.

"what hapened didnt you say you would" "i got so 8oard of it so i gave it 8ack too eriden i dont get why people like driving its so dum8!!!!!!!!" "No Its Not Dumb Vriska I Liked It Just Fine" "yes 8ut your 8oring and youre tea should be called pee because thats what it tastes like!!!!!!!!" "Your So Gross But You Cant Bully Me Im Imune Too Nonesense" is what kanaye introjects but i can see green tears in her eyes. every one else takes their thing some running onto the alterniya sand. i wait for karkles and help him get his suit case out. "THANKS ALLICE I DONT KNOW WHAT ID DO WITH OUT YOU MY ARMS ARE HURTING FROM HOLDING THE WHEEL IN RAGE AND THE CASE FEELS HEAVIER BECAUSE OF IT" "no problam im always here too help!" and now whats this he gives me another rare smile!

"OH FRICK THEY ALLREADY ALL WENT TOO THE BEACH I WAS GOING TO MAKE AN ANOUNCEMENT OH WELL." karkles takes his umbrela too the sand and puts it up then throws down a towel too lay on its grey with his simbol in red. "ALLICE DID YOU BRING YOURE UMBRELA" "oh no i forgot it in my room i knew i was missing some thing!" "THATS NO ISSUE YOU CAN USE MINE BUT WERE NOT SHARING THE TOWEL" thats fine because i brought my stripped towel its my blood colours which nobody knows well maybe one or two is known but not all three its my secret. i throw it and it lands in the sand near the big umbrella and i lay down to! "see arent you already relaxed i told you this was a good idea" "IT IS AND THANKS BUT I DO KEEP REMEMBERING GAMZEE SOME TIMES I KEEP CHECKING THE OTHER TROLS ON THE BEACH FOR ANY MAKARA ACTIVITY" "just relax dont think about it listen too the waves."

after a few minutes karkles seems too relax well as relaxed as he can be for a crabby trol. speaking of crabs their are some running around and i point them and karkles looks over. "ARE YOU GOING TOO SAY I LOOK LIKE A CRAB BECAUSE IM CANCER OR WHAT" "no silly karkles but well ok maybe i thought it" "WELL WHENEVER I SEE ALTRENIAN BIRDS I THINK OF YOU BECAUSE OF YOURE WINGS" thats so sweet and it makes me blush! i giggle and pet one of the crabs good crab. "i didnt allways know how too fly even as a grub the wings didnt work until my first melt" "YOU DONT TALK MUCH ABOUT YOURE PAST I DONT KNOW IT WELL WHY IS THAT" oh no i have to many secrets too tell him but is that mean maybe i should tell my love some or is it mean too keep them inside? "well i am a mutent like you but you know that allready every one does" "AND NOBODY CULLS YOU BECAUSE YOUR TO NICE BUT YOU KNOW IM WORRIED THE HIGH BLOODS WILL WELL THE ONES WITH PURPLE BLOOD AND NOT ERIDEN HES A COWARD" "gamzee didnt kill me before and kurlez is to nice its only the highest purple of them all i need too look out for"

karkles sighs and he sighs loud. "YEAH WELL JUST BE CAREFUL I CARE ABOUT YOU I MEAN I DONT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT!" he blushes again very red and embrased and i laugh but not at him with him. "hey look fefers putting her aweful fish into the ocean!" and she was pouring all of them in. "go swim-----!!!!" tavros is crying in the board walk because he cant step on the sand or else it will get into his legs remember their robot legs plus he couldnt go in the water why did he come! "iM SO LEFT OUT UGH IM GOING HOME" too our horrer he climbs in a car and drives away what how will one third of us get back home thats so selfish!

too be continued!


End file.
